


Jesse Pinkman has meth, baby?

by seinfeldfan



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he has n</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse Pinkman has meth, baby?

Walter White picked up the phone that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yo Mr. White." Jesse said.

"Yes?" asked Walter.

"The latest batch has, uh..." Jesse hesitated.

"You might just wanna see it for yourself" said Jesse.

[some 40 minutes later]

[Walter shows up]

"What the hell did you do now?" asked an Impatient Mr. White

Jesse turns around, with a bundle in his hand.

The bundle glows.

The bundle unravels.

THe meth baby has been invoked into this world.


End file.
